The Glory of Love
by Mistymist
Summary: The power he knew not was love and those that fought against Voldemort didn't only fight for the greater good they fought for the Glory of Love. Loosely based on the Peter Cetera song by the same name. Warning for implied sexual situations. H/G then R/Hr


The Glory of Love

Author's Note:- Hi all just a quick not to let you know that this ficlet is loosely based off the song The Glory of Love by Peter Cetera, some of you may remember it from the Karate Kid movies, I remember and love it for completely different reasons. Anyway this is my attempt at writing proper canon pairings in a missing moment type scenario. I hope you enjoy it, if you do let me know won't you? It only takes a minute.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own the Potter-verse. If I did Ginny and Harry would have been more of a non-event than He and Cho were.

The Glory of Love

Harry and Ginny

Harry slumped exhausted against the empty dormitory window. It was over now he had finally finished off Lord Voldemort, but to what cost? So many people that he loved or had loved him in return lay dead somewhere below him in the half destroyed castle. Harry couldn't face anyone; he needed to be alone to process all the events of the last three days, heck the last seven years.

Lost in a state of numbness he did not hear the door open, nor did he hear Ginny approach him slowly until her whispered greeting startled him, causing him to jump and grasp his wand tightly.

Ginny took several steps back apologising profusely, "I'm sorry Harry, I just wanted to check you were OK, I'll just go and leave you be alone"

"Don't go!" Harry's voice cracked the words; it was nothing more than a hoarse whimper. He reached out a hand as he pushed himself off the window sill moving towards her.

She said nothing as she stepped towards him, waiting to see if he needed her right now as much as she needed him. She didn't have to wait long before he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Ginny sighed into his chest, inhaling the familiar scent that she had so longed to experience again.

"Merlin, I missed you Gin" The raven haired saviour whispered into her silky soft red hair.

"Hmm" She raised her head from its resting place on his newly developed muscular chest, meeting his eyes properly for the first time. Those deeply troubled emerald orbs that she had missed most of all. Her breath caught in her throat as he released his hold on her waist to cup her face in both his hands, dipping his own face down and kissing her lightly on the lips before straightening up and hugging her tight again.

Harry stroked Ginny's hair weaving his fingers in and out of the long soft strands, letting her presence calm him, feeling the hurt and guilt of all the suffering he had caused melt away if only for a little while. They remained silent and mostly still for the longest time enjoying the comfort of each other and not needing to express themselves with words.

Ginny was the first to pull back looking back up into his handsome unshaven face, a glimmer of a smile playing on her lips. "I've missed you too."

Harry simply tilted her chin up and kissed her with all the love and longing he had built up during the separation, hoping that for now it would be enough to show her how much she meant to him and that everything he had put them through was so that they could be together. If he could help it they would never be apart again, not even for a day.

The kiss quickly shifted from soft and tender to one of desperation and lust filled desire. Tongues sliding against each other, hands gliding over soft curves and hard muscle, clothes were discarded in a tangled mess on the floor as they struggled to get closer. Walking backwards he trailed kisses along her collarbone and up to her ear, Harry whispered, "I want you, I need to show you how much I love you, please, Ginny let me?"

"Yes ... love me, show me ... need you so much." The radiant red head breathed heavily, willing to do anything he asked so long as he didn't ever leave her alone again.

A mixture of lust, longing and instinct overpowered the young lover's total lack of experience as they fell onto the seekers large soft four poster bed. Their bodies melded together as if made for this moment, two halves of a whole that had been searching for the other for years, life times all of eternity finally finding their place in the universe. Time stood still for them, reminiscent of their very first kiss.

#

As the sunset over the now quiet grounds of the first place Harry had ever felt at home, the young couple lay together still wrapped in each other arms sharing tender kisses and whispering words of undying love and devotion.

"You know Gin; I did what I did for you. I will always fight for your honour no matter what."

"And you will always be the man of my dreams, my true Gryffindor hero" Ginny whispered smiling up at him her eyes shining with joy.

"We didn't do any of this for the Greater good we did it all for the glory of love and I will never love anyone more than I love you, Ginerva Molly Weasley"

"I love you too, Harry James Potter"

The last rays of the late autumn sun sank below the horizon and the reunited lovers fell into a deep, peaceful and dreamless sleep secure in the knowledge that nothing could take this night away from them.

Ron and Hermione

Hermione blinked rapidly not believing her eyes. _I must be more tired than I realised_ she thought to herself. She rubbed her hands over her tired eyes, squinted into the fading sunlight at what she thought looked an awful lot like Ron in some kind of metal armour astride a pure white horse. His glorious ginger hair blazing in the late afternoon light, as he approached her she saw him grinning widely at her bouncing up and down as the horse trotted along beneath him.

He slowed to a stop a few feet away from the stunned brunette by tugging gently in the reins; He dismounted with surprising agility falling to the lush green grass on one knee, bowing deeply while gesturing wildly with his outstretched arm. "My Lady"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle and blush at his antics, "Oh Ron you truly are my Knight in shining armour aren't you?" She took a step closer and held out a hand to help him up.

Ron dropped to both knees and shuffled along the grass towards her reaching out for her proffered hand staying put on the ground as he spoke, "I know I didn't save the day or anything like that, but I will always love you Hermione. I will always fight for your honour and I will never leave you again. That is my solemn vow and promise to you. I want us to live forever knowing that our love for each other is the most powerful magic on earth." He lifted her hand and kissed it gently before looking back into her shining chocolate eyes.

She stood transfixed by his ice blue eyes contrasted by the golden halo of light that radiated from his shining crown of flaming hair. She had never loved him more than she did in that moment; falling to her knees in front of him she gripped his face in her hands and kissed him. A gasp escaped his lips and she took this as an invitation to deepen the kiss running her tongue along his bottom lip before pulling it into her mouth and sucking gently. Ron used his last coherent thought to banish his armour and embrace her properly.

Ron was suddenly lying atop Hermione on the plush green grass kissing and caressing her with abandon until she realised where they were.

"Ron ... Stop ... someone might see us." She whispered panting for breath.

He jumped to his feet in one swift movement and exclaimed for all to hear. " I don't care who sees, I will shout it from the highest roof tops, I Ronald Billius Weasley love Hermione Jean Granger and will spend the rest of my life showing her in every way I know how!"

Hermione giggles girlishly at the exuberant Weasley, her smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Get back down here you fool!" She commanded and he complied immediately.

"Anything for you, love" He said softly before kissing her firmly on the lips.

#


End file.
